


wandering, wandering

by blueshi



Series: you (my happiness) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Sort Of, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, hansol and chan are mentioned in passing lol, its just jihan being soft for each other, jeonghan wants attention and jisoo gives it to him and theyre whipped for each other, like so many, takes place like right after the past life destiny episode of gose, which was a feast for jihan shippers btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshi/pseuds/blueshi
Summary: There are no witty remarks from Jeonghan today, no coy flutters or moves at seduction, nothing but an urgency to his kiss and a possessiveness to his touch that leaves Jisoo breathless
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: you (my happiness) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	wandering, wandering

**Author's Note:**

> someone: jihan is dead  
> me, flinging boo seungkwan's past life destiny in their face: EXPLAIN THIS THEN
> 
> part of a series but really not important unless you want to check out more jeonghan/jisoo porn. will probably add indefinitely to the series whenever i feel particularly gay (which is often) and motivated (which is........significantly less often)
> 
> ++
> 
> title taken from network love by seventeen

Jisoo plucks absently at his guitar, humming a vague tune under his breath. He's sitting on the floor of his room with one leg stretched out in front of him and his back resting against the wall. It's a little uncomfortable – the floor is cooler than his bed, definitely, and his other leg is curled in an awkward position, but he doesn't particularly want to move. It's a lazy sort of evening; they wrapped up filming earlier that day so half the members are still giddy with the residual excitement of the games and the other half are content to do nothing for the rest of the day.

Jeonghan is sitting to his right, his legs crossed so that his left knee touches Jisoo's right. He's been alternating between fiddling with his phone and trying to distract Jisoo since he wandered into Jisoo's room half an hour ago. It's a common enough occurrence for both of them, Jisoo thinks wryly; Jeonghan inviting himself into Jisoo's room and attempting to monopolize his attention and growing increasingly petulant when he isn't successful. In a few minutes, Jisoo will stop teasing Jeonghan and give in, but for now, he amuses himself by not looking up from his guitar, even when Jeonghan pokes repeatedly at his cheek.

He looks down at his fingers on the frets instead, though he can't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards. He hears Jeonghan let out a huff, and though Jisoo can't see Jeonghan's face, he knows that he is certainly pouting, which only makes him smile more. Jeonghan is shameless in nearly everything he does, from demanding attention to sulking when he doesn't receive it.

Jeonghan switches his strategy and starts running his fingers up and down Jisoo's knee. The sensation makes Jisoo startle and jerk his leg up, and he turns to look at Jeonghan in exasperation. Jeonghan laughs at his reaction, his smile bright and open even when Jisoo rolls his eyes half-heartedly at him. _Shameless_ , Jisoo thinks again, fondly, when he stretches his leg back out and Jeonghan's hand stills and rests there, a warm weight on Jisoo's thigh.

Jisoo settles back to strumming on his guitar, letting his thoughts wander aimlessly. He's a little absentminded today, and maybe that's why it takes him a few minutes to realize that Jeonghan has been still and silent for a while.

When he glances up, he expects to see Jeonghan engrossed on his phone, but instead, Jeonghan is staring down at the floor. His eyebrows are drawn slightly together and it seems as if he's lost in thought. He doesn't even react when Jisoo stops plucking at the strings and silence stretches into the room.

Jisoo places a hand on Jeonghan's knee, which seems to draw him back to the moment. It makes Jeonghan stir and let out a quiet breath, though he's still staring distractedly at nothing.

"Tired?" Jisoo asks, even though he knows that probably isn't it. Something's bothering Jeonghan, but he's not sure whether or not Jeonghan wants to talk about it just yet.

Jeonghan shrugs. He blinks and looks up at Jisoo, the distracted look fading a little from his expression. His eyes rove over Jisoo's face with an intensity that brings heat to Jisoo's cheeks, lingering on Jisoo's lips before staring into his eyes. He holds Jisoo's gaze for a few seconds, holding Jisoo captive just barely long enough for Jisoo to realize that Jeonghan is upset about something, before he shifts his gaze back downwards.

When Jeonghan speaks, his voice is a little too casual, just slightly off from his usual assured self.

"We're good together, right?"

Jisoo almost laughs because of _course_ they are, but now isn't the time. Jeonghan gets like this sometimes. He's always scheming something in that brilliant mind of his and Jisoo plays along amiably every time, whether it be as accomplice or victim.

"'Course we are," he says instead. "Everyone knows that," he continues, because they do, if their constant teasing about it is any indication.

Jeonghan is silent for a few moments. A faint ripple of laughter drifts in through the open door; the other members seem to be enjoying themselves down the hall. In Jisoo's room, though, the only sound is the sound of their breathing. It's a stark change from Jeonghan's playfulness only moments prior – or maybe not, because Jeonghan is a little more demanding for Jisoo's attention this evening than he usually is, even during his bouts of teasing.

"Do you think," Jeonghan begins. "Even if we weren't idols. Do you think we would've," Jeonghan cuts himself off and his eyebrows knit themselves back together. He looks a little lost, his expression flickering between casual and uncertain. His hand is still resting on Jisoo's thigh, but he's tense, his jaw tightened and the lines of his body stiff and awkward.

Jisoo sets his guitar aside. Jeonghan immediately reaches for his hand, tangling their fingers together. There's no doubt in Jisoo's mind what Jeonghan is referring to, but if he was at all unsure, it becomes clear in the next instant when Jeonghan rests his head on Jisoo's shoulder. He's warm and solid despite how tense he feels and it's a gesture between the two of them that's been familiar for years.

"You're being very philosophical today, aren't you?" Jisoo observes, trying to stir Jeonghan out of his mood, and is relieved when Jeonghan makes a noise of complaint and pokes at his chest.

" _Jisoo-yah._ "

Jisoo strokes his thumb over Jeonghan's knuckles, their hands still twined together on Jisoo's knee.

"I'm sure you would've found me eventually," says Jisoo. "You're very determined."

That seems to reassure Jeonghan a little. "Yeah," says Jeonghan. "Because – because we're supposed to be together. You and me."

Jeonghan always seems confident, steady, and resolute, but Jisoo can hear the faintest waver of uncertainty in his voice and see a flicker of hesitance in his eyes. At the sight of it, Jisoo softens, abandoning his attempts at drawing Jeonghan out with playful teasing and banter.

"'Course we are, baby," he agrees, slipping back into English at the endearment in a habit he's never been able to - or bothered to - shake.

Jisoo twists his head to the side to look down at Jeonghan, whose head is still resting on his right shoulder. He touches Jeonghan's chin with two fingers, coaxing Jeonghan to lift up his head, and leans in.

Their kiss is long and slow – or it starts out that way, anyway. Jisoo had nothing but innocent intentions, but Jeonghan seems to have other ideas. When Jisoo moves to pull away, Jeonghan chases his lips, his face flushed and his hands moving up to cling around Jisoo's neck. Jisoo's arms go automatically around Jeonghan, one hand reaching up through his soft hair and the other resting on the small of Jeonghan's back, something that makes Jeonghan gasp and arch into Jisoo's touch.

" _Jisoo._ "

Jeonghan's hands find their way to Jisoo's pants, palming at the growing hardness between Jisoo's legs. He startles so violently that their faces part and a curse slips from his throat, something that makes Jeonghan flush and tug at Jisoo's pants more insistently.

"Hannie, baby –"

He's cut off by the pressure of Jeonghan's hand between his legs, his words choking to a halt inside his throat. Jisoo wavers a little, because he knows something is bothering Jeonghan, but at the same time, he doesn't doubt that Jeonghan wants this.

"Later," Jeonghan says, before Jisoo even has to elaborate. He moves in to kiss Jisoo again and Jisoo finds himself kissing back automatically, his mouth moving against Jeonghan's as Jeonghan presses up against him. "We'll talk later, I – I need this right now."

There's something about the rawness in Jeonghan's voice that makes Jisoo nod and oblige. Jeonghan has clambered almost into Jisoo's lap, apparently doing his best to tangle himself together with Jisoo. It's a very uncomfortable position; the wall is cold and hard against Jisoo's back and his leg is bent in an awkward angle beneath him. Jeonghan can't be comfortable, either, with the way his body is twisted so that he can reach Jisoo's lips. It's this discomfort that brings Jisoo out of the heady haze that always comes with kissing Jeonghan and back to where they are.

"Hannie," Jisoo manages to say in between kisses and snatches of air. "The door's still open."

Jeonghan doesn't respond with words, just with a whine and an apparently renewed determination to interfere with Jisoo's ability to breathe.

"Hannie," Jisoo repeats, laughter bubbling up in his chest. " _Baby._ They're going to be so mad if they walk in."

Jeonghan looks like he couldn't possibly care less about any of the members seeing them, if anything, the thought seems to make him redouble his efforts. His hands creep up Jisoo's body, slipping beneath his shirt and splaying on Jisoo's back.

"They can be mad if they want," says Jeonghan, not quite pouting but certainly on his way there.

"How about I get the door while you get the lube," Jisoo offers instead, because, all right, they're far from being a secret, and there's no doubt that they'll probably be heard anyway, but all the same, he's sure the members won't be thanking him if they walk in on the two of them.

Jeonghan peels away from him reluctantly and cold air fills the spot he leaves behind. Jisoo stumbles a little on his way to the door, closing it with a _snap_ a little harder than he means to because he's already half-hard in his pants and Jeonghan is waiting for him on his bed, his gaze scorching on Jisoo's body and making him feel naked even though he still has all his clothes on. As soon as Jisoo is within reach, Jeonghan pulls him down onto the bed with him, tugging at Jisoo's shirt and his fingernails scrabbling at the line of Jisoo's pants, their mouths crashing together in a mess of wet heat and demanding lips.

Sex between them is the same way everything is between them; sometimes gentle, relaxed, lazy, and other times rough and quick, but always easy and familiar and often teasing and praise-filled and genuine. Today, though, there are no witty remarks from Jeonghan, no coy flutters or moves at seduction, nothing but an urgency to his kiss and a possessiveness to his touch that leaves Jisoo breathless. Jeonghan's fingers dig into his skin hard enough to leave bruises, burning imprints of himself into Jisoo with every touch and kiss and sigh.

Both of them have managed to lose their clothes by now, but Jeonghan is pressed so closely up against Jisoo that he can't even admire his naked body. Jeonghan is slotted between Jisoo's slightly spread legs, his bare skin brushing against the inside of Jisoo's thighs. The angle makes it so that Jeonghan's face is slightly above his and Jisoo has to tilt his face up to meet him. He takes Jeonghan's face in his hands, bringing him closer and letting one of his hands slip down so that it lies flat against Jeonghan's lean chest. Jeonghan is an amalgamation of paradoxes, at the same time elegant and demanding, delicate and compelling, his every touch on Jisoo's skin fiercely possessive but lingering at the edges as if he can't bear to let go for even an instant.

Jisoo strokes Jeonghan's face with his other hand as he pulls their faces apart, eliciting a whine of protest from Jeonghan.

"You want to be on top today?" Jisoo asks. It's usually him, but Jeonghan is the one initiating everything today. Even now, as he takes hold of Jisoo's hand on his chest and guides it downwards. Jisoo complies, letting Jeonghan shift him wherever he pleases, but he's watching Jeonghan's face instead of his movements – he looks conflicted, blinking uncertainly, his chest rising and falling rapidly with exertion and his hair falling into his face. He shakes his head once before moving to cling to Jisoo again, one hand tugging at the strands of Jisoo's hair and the other slipping up his back.

"Don't know," Jeonghan admits, his voice a little uneven.

"Mm." Jisoo trails his hands over Jeonghan's skin, pleased when it makes Jeonghan shiver and tug at Jisoo's hair. "I bet I could make you feel good," he suggests.

Jeonghan swallows and nods, his eyes wide and a flush high on his cheeks, his skin warming beneath Jisoo's fingers, breathtakingly and incomprehensibly beautiful. For all that they tease each other, they always fall back to this: this trust as Jeonghan lets Jisoo ease him down onto the bed and as he spreads his legs at Jisoo's prompting, as Jeonghan keeps his gaze fixed on Jisoo's face even as Jisoo slicks his fingers and inserts the first one in Jeonghan's hole.

The preparation is messy. Jisoo likes to take his time in working Jeonghan open because he loves the way Jeonghan gasps and trembles under him, loves the way he keens when Jisoo whispers to him and kisses him in between stretching him out, but there's none of that this time around. Jeonghan is loud today, demanding that Jisoo finger him harder, faster, _please, please, please_ spilling from his tongue as he writhes beneath Jisoo. And when Jisoo withdraws his fingers, Jeonghan surges upwards to kiss him.

Jisoo sits down hard on the bed, taken aback by Jeonghan's urgency. It's all he can do to snatch gasps of breath in between Jeonghan's lips sliding over his, gripping onto Jeonghan's shoulders in an attempt to steady himself.

" _Hngh_ – want you," Jeonghan pleads.

 _You have me_ , Jisoo thinks. _You always have me._

"I want to see your face," Jeonghan insists. His pupils are blown wide and the darkness swallows up his irises, his lips are red and swollen with the shadow of a bruise, and his hair is streaked messily over his face. He looks disheveled and he stumbles over his words when he speaks, blinking up at Jisoo through his lashes. "Jisoo-yah, I – I need to –"

He cuts himself off, a flicker of uncertainty on his face, and fondness rushes over Jisoo in waves. Jisoo leans back on his bed, his back resting against the wall – it's cold and he barely suppresses a shiver, but he ignores it.

"On your knees, baby," he says to Jeonghan, who obeys without any of his usual quips. Jisoo nudges at Jeonghan's knees and Jeonghan shifts so that he's straddling Jisoo's hips, his hardness hanging heavy between his legs. Jisoo takes his own hardness in his hand, barely suppressing a moan as he does, and brings the other hand up to rest on Jeonghan's hip. Jeonghan jolts at his touch, his eyes darting back and forth between Jisoo's face and his cock beneath him.

"You're going to ride me," says Jisoo. "All right?"

Jeonghan nods, his eyes wide and very dark. Only Jisoo gets to see him like this, a thought that gives him fierce satisfaction. Only he gets to see Jeonghan with his face open and vulnerable, his body and heart and soul bared for Jisoo's eyes alone.

Jeonghan lowers himself down achingly slowly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his arms trembling with restraint. He sinks down onto Jisoo's cock inch by inch and Jisoo grits his teeth, inhaling sharply at the tight, wet heat of Jeonghan's hole engulfing him with torturous restraint. Jeonghan's muscles quiver, with pain or arousal or exertion, Jisoo doesn't know, but likely a mixture of all three, and he's letting out little gasps that make Jisoo's eyes roll back into his head with arousal.

It feels like an eternity when Jeonghan is finally all the way down on Jisoo's cock. His weight is resting on Jisoo's thighs and his lips are very red and bruised-looking from him biting at his lip. Jeonghan stills on Jisoo's lap, his hands closed around Jisoo's shoulders and his jaw clenched.

Jeonghan lets out a long, shaky exhale, and when he blinks, the light glints off the moisture caught in his eyelashes. Jisoo doesn't trust himself to move much yet because it's overwhelming how good Jeonghan feels on him, around him, so instead he reaches up his hand and strokes at Jeonghan's cheek, brushing away the glisten of a tear.

"You okay, love?"

Jeonghan nods a little jerkily. "I – it's so full," he gasps. "Feels so full, Jisoo-yah."

He shifts on Jisoo's lap, making high-pitched, breathy little sounds from inside his throat as he adjusts himself on Jisoo's cock. A low groan escapes Jisoo and his hands reach up to caress down Jeonghan's body and settle on Jeonghan's hips, which makes Jeonghan's breath catch in his throat.

Jeonghan raises himself up off Jisoo's cock and Jisoo barely has time to long for his heat before he sinks back down on it. Jisoo lets out a moan, and he tightens his hold on Jeonghan's body and it feels so fucking good, the sounds Jeonghan is making and the sensation of Jeonghan around him and everything about Jeonghan –

"Fuck," Jisoo chokes out. "Hannie, love, that's so good – that's so good, love, you're doing so good –"

Jeonghan has his hands tight on Jisoo's shoulders and he uses them for leverage as he lifts himself up and rocks back down onto Jisoo's lap again and again and again, making little _oh, oh_ sounds each time that go straight to Jisoo's hardness. Jisoo can't restrain himself any longer, his hips buck upwards reflexively into Jeonghan's tight, _tight_ heat and it makes Jeonghan cry out at the suddenness.

"Jisoo-yah," Jeonghan pants, his entire body trembling. "A – _ah!_ "

"Keep going," Jisoo says, his voice sounding just as wrecked as he feels. He tightens his grip on Jeonghan's hips and arousal shudders through him when Jeonghan squirms on top of him, gasping at Jisoo's touch.

Jisoo's hands find their way downwards until they're cupping the swell of Jeonghan's ass. He's abruptly, deeply grateful that he's been working out so often – it's worth it just for this, so that he can guide Jeonghan down harder, faster, eliciting desperate little whines and moans from Jeonghan every time he comes down on Jisoo's cock with a slap of skin against skin.

"Jisoo," Jeonghan begs. " _Jisoo_ –"

He can tell Jeonghan is close and he's grateful because he's certain he won't last much longer, either. Jeonghan is letting out sobbing, shuddering cries with every thrust and he clings to Jisoo's body so desperately that Jisoo thinks he might have Jeonghan imprinted into his skin for weeks – and finds he doesn't mind the prospect at all. Jeonghan looks so fucking pretty, so good like this – his head thrown back, lips parted, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure with tears streaking his face and Jisoo's name on his lips.

Jeonghan lets out a broken cry that wavers into a moan of Jisoo's name as he comes. Jisoo abandons all self-control and shifts his grip to Jeonghan's thighs. He thrusts upwards, his eyes fixed on Jeonghan's face, his hips jerking in a frantic, uneven rhythm. He comes moments later, the force of it washing in waves through his body and wrenching a moan from his own throat.

"Fuck, Hannie," Jisoo swears. "Baby. Love," he says, endearments tripping off his tongue. His heart is pounding in his chest and the sweaty strands of his hair are falling into his face. He brushes them impatiently away and tries to focus on catching his breath.

Jeonghan slips off Jisoo's rapidly softening cock, his legs apparently giving out beneath him because he all but collapses on the bed next to Jisoo. His hands reach out for Jisoo – Jeonghan is always touchy, particularly so after sex, but he's unusually clingy today. His hands rove over Jisoo's skin, mapping out Jisoo's body as if he's trying to commit him to memory, as if he's afraid Jisoo will flicker away between this instant and the next.

It's not as if Jisoo isn't willing to indulge him, though. He slips his arms around Jeonghan, holding him close, and feels something achingly tender when Jeonghan makes a small, soft noise and clings to him even tighter. They're the same height and more or less the same build, but Jeonghan fits against him like they were made to be like this. Jeonghan's body is warm next to his and Jeonghan is unusually pliant today, moving in close to Jisoo's touch and tucking himself into Jisoo's body.

Jisoo presses his lips against Jeonghan's temple. "Want to talk about it?" he says quietly, his lips brushing against Jeonghan's skin.

Jeonghan exhales. "It's dumb," he mumbles against Jisoo's chest. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal if you're upset about it."

Jeonghan is silent for a few seconds, but Jisoo doesn't push it.

"It shouldn't be a big deal," Jeonghan admits finally. "It's just…" Jeonghan trails off.

Jisoo thinks he's put the pieces together. Jeonghan's clinginess, his uncharacteristic uncertainty, his need for affirmation over and over again today.

"Is this about the Past Life Destiny?"

Jeonghan's silence is affirmation enough.

"It was just a fun game," Jisoo says as gently as he can, because it was, but he knows Jeonghan and he knows that it's more than that to him. "It didn't mean anything. And you _know_ Hansol and Chan aren't lovers in this life, never mind their last one."

Jeonghan clings a little tighter to Jisoo, bringing his legs up so that he's curled up against Jisoo. "I know," he says, not looking at Jisoo. "And we did have fun. And I know it didn't mean anything – but – I kind of wanted to." He breaks off, and Jisoo tightens his hold on Jeonghan, too. "You know. I wanted it to be us."

"It's always us. Everyone knows that."

That makes Jeonghan's lips twitch upwards slightly and he turns his face so that he's looking up at Jisoo. "Tell me again. Please?"

Jeonghan's voice is halting, unsure in the way it rarely is. Jisoo kisses the side of his head again and fondness bleeds into his voice because telling Jeonghan that he loves him is the easiest thing in the world.

"I love you," Jisoo says softly. He keeps one arm tight around Jeonghan's back and reaches his other hand up to brush his thumb over Jeonghan's cheek. "If we had past lives, I'm sure I loved you in them, too. And if we have future ones, I'll love you then."

Jeonghan's eyelids flutter shut as Jisoo's fingers trail over his face, and when he opens them again, they're bright and open and Jisoo falls a little deeper in love, the way he does every day.

"I love you, Yoon Jeonghan," Jisoo promises.

Jeonghan rests his head against Jisoo's shoulder, his breath warm against Jisoo's face. "Me too," he says. "I love you too."

"I know."

Jeonghan makes an indignant sound and Jisoo laughs quietly, relieved that Jeonghan is clearly none the worse for wear. Jisoo kisses the pout off his face and Jeonghan melts further into him, going limp and soft in Jisoo's arms.

"I love you," Jisoo repeats, in between kissing a trail starting from Jeonghan's collarbone and up his neck. "I love you," he murmurs into Jeonghan's ear, laughing softly when Jeonghan squirms at the sensation. "I love you," he breathes against Jeonghan's mouth, and he's never been more sure of anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i was NOT ready for the behind the scenes of the harper's bazaar photoshoot jeonghan is so annoying i love him and joshua's exasperated half smile PLEASE i'm fucking soft for them. anyway i made a twitter and it's empty because i don't know how to use twitter but like hit me up at @_blueshi (@blueshi was taken and i am sad) if you want to just. scream. about seventeen or just in general


End file.
